Giratina's Secret
by Candy Crystal
Summary: Two young girls, Cassie and Lea, are moving to Sinnoh to become Pokemon Trainers. However, when Cassie meets a mysterious man named Max she is thrown into the deep end of the Pokemon World. Sinnoh is in danger, and Cassie has to save it.
1. Sinnoh here we come!

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Sinnoh here we come!"

Two teenage girls, Cassie Morna and Lea Bell giggled excitedly in the back seat of Cassie's mothers car.

"So, wondering what it'll be like to have our own Pokemon?" I asked excitedly. "I wonder how different Sinnoh is to Hoen?"

"Pfft I hated Hoen" Lea replied, flicking her short auburn hair from her freckled face. "Fallabar Town was awful. Ash always fell from the sky and into my fresh hair. Whenever I had my window open ash would somehow get blown into my room."

"At least we'll be able to live closer and not on different islands anymore. Don't get me wrong, I actually liked Mossdeep City...well except for the shuttles taking off into space every week."

I hated living so far away from my best friend. Mossdeep City was an island east from the main Hoen region and seeing my friend required the Lilycove City to pick me up from Mossdeep and drop me off at Slateport Harbour which took approximately a long and tiring five hours.

I then had to use my bike and ride the Seaside cycling road and continue North through Fiery path. Finally, a careful walk through Route 113 and I was finally at Fallabar.

"Eh, I always had to carry a super repel with me because I didn't have a Pokemon. But today, we finally get one!"

The car came to a sudden halt. Mrs. Morna turned her head to face the girls.

"We're here! This is Twinleaf Town. Lea, I'm pretty sure you're mother is already inside. You have the house just a little north from ours."

A large smile suddenly crossed her sweet face. Lea burst into uncontrollable excitement.

"You serious? We're here? We're here! Come on, Cassie!"

Lea tugged at my arm carelessly and we jumped out of the car, running towards Lea's new house.

"Lea! Cassie! How was the trip? Tiring wasn't it? At least you both had each other for company. It was a kind offer for Mrs. Morna to drive you here."

"Yes it was. Cassie and I were just talking about how we get our own Pokemon today and how we are just so so excited!"

I nodded in agreement.

"How wonderful" Mrs. Bell replied brightly. "Professor Rowan is waiting at Lake Verity. He said he had some rare Pokemon for the both of you."

"Rare Pokemon? Even better!" Lea jumped joyfully. "We will go there right now!"

Lea had always been the easily excited type of person. She was naturally frisky and full of pep. I really valued her as a friend.

It didn't take long to walk to Lake Verity. The water looked so clear and warm. I had a sudden urge to dip my toe in and test the water.

"Oops! Don't fall in or a Magikarp will bite your foot off!" Lea laughed as she pushed me slightly closer to the edge of the lake. As I screamed I almost lost my balance and fell into the water.

"Lea!" I yelled, only to be laughed at once again. "That wasn't funny! Magikarp? What the hell!?"

"Come on, Magikarp's are dangerous and you know it."

This time I laughed.

"Hey there's Professor Rowan!" Lea beamed as she walked towards the Professor. He smiled an expected smile.

"Lea, Cassie" he nodded. "How did the moving go?"

"Great! Twinleaf Town is much better than Fallabar." Lea sighed with relief. The Professor chuckled.

"I'm sure it is. Constant ash isn't fun at all is it?"

"Nope, also the ground was always so dry. I guess you could expect that though being a volcanic type of town."

Professor Rowan turned his eyes to me and smiled. "So Cassie, scared of Magikarp?"

I looked at him with confusion and after a long moment, I finally understood what he had meant. I felt instantly embarassed.

"Hey! I screamed because Lea was going to push me in the water!"

"Suuuuure." Lea burst into uncontrollable laughter again.

Great, the Professor saw my embarassing incident.

Professor Rowan chuckled lightly. "Don't worry Cassie, the Pokemon I am going to give you today is not a Magikarp."

"Do we get our Pokemon now?" Lea almost looked as if she was about to throw herself onto the Professor.

"Yes, my suitcase is right here...Let me just grab it..."

Suddenly, the suitcase was snatched out of Professor Rowan's hands by a shady man. His outfit was absurd and his short turquoise hair looked oily.

"These will be perfect for our research! Hahaha! Team Galactic shall rise and take over the Universe!"

"Quick! Cassie! Lea! Chase after that Galactic hoon!" Professor Rowan yelled with worry as the Galactic man quickly ran towards Jubilife City. Both Lea and I chased after him.

All the running we had done end up becoming extremely tiring. Behind me, I could also hear Lea's fast breathing, sweat dripped from her forehead.

"Where did he go??" I said worried as I scanned the route for any signs of where the man might have gone.

"Uhh, Cassie?" I heard Lea's words choke with fear.

"Not now! I'm trying to figure where that criminal might have gone!"

"No Cassie I mean..."

"WHAT!?" I yelled as I spun around to face Lea. Her eyes were dim and fearful.

"We...we're in Eterna Forest. We're lost...there's Pokemon and we...have no repel..."

I gulped in defeat.


	2. Exploring the Old Chateau

We were definitely lost.

The forest towered above us, letting in almost no light from the sun. The tree's appeared ancient and the forest seemed to have it's own aura of darkness.

"I'm...r-rreally scared.." Lea shivered as we huddled together. I was scared too.

There was a long moment of silence, until something in the distance caught my eye.

"Hey is that a...house?" I asked. Lea looked in my direction.

"Y-You're kidding right? Tell me you really don't want to go into some random person's house?" She looked slightly agitated.

"No, I'm just curious as to why they would have a house in such a dark forest."

"Pfft who cares. Can we just please get out of here please?"

"And do you think I know how? Let's just go check out that old house. Maybe the person inside can help us get back to Jubilife City."

I heard Lea sigh in defeat. Maybe she thought that was a better plan than getting even more lost in the forest by ourselves.

The house was humoungous, looking more like an old Chateau that seemed to be abandoned. I was determined to see if anyone lived there who could help us.

The door creaked open slightly as we approached the Chateau, almost as if someone were _expecting _us. I heard Lea jump in fright behind me.

"H-HHello..Anybody there?" Slowely I entered into the dark house, feeling Lea's cold hands grasp my jeans from behind me. I could sense an aura of darkness and distress in the thick, gloomy air.

Suddenly, the lights turned on. Blinded by the sudden burst of light, I covered my eyes and groaned. Lea's grasp became tighter.

As I remove my hands I winced at the state of the once classy and superior Chateau. The walls were covered in filthy grime and partly stained with a deep green colour almost making it impossible to see the brown color underneath.

However, the most prominent feature of the house was the eerie statue ten meters ahead. It looked like a Pokemon of some sort.

"Do you recognize the Pokemon on that statue?" I nudged Lea and pointed at the shadowy snake-like dragon. She shook her head immediately.

"I-I don't care about this stupid statue! P-Please can we just go? This place creeps me out..."

I sighed as Lea continued to violently tug at my arm. When I turned around to face her, she froze.

"Lea?"

Lea's eyes widened with horror as she continued to stare at something behind me. I felt my heart race in my chest as I turned around.

Nothing.

"CASSIE! T-That statue..i-it w-was...s-staring at us...I-I saw it..."

Shaking my head, I went to leave the Chateau. It really bothered me when Lea would play these foolish games to try and trick me. I felt her grab my arm again as we headed out.

"Cassie this isn't a joke!" She coughed out. I shook my head and ignored her, if I fell for this one I was going to look like a complete fool.

Suddenly, a high pitched scream came from the chateau. I felt my heart beat fast in my chest.

"That didn't sound human..." I managed to choke out.

"Cassie! What if people are getting tortured in that house! Someone is in danger!" Lea was shaking all over. "We have to run to Eterna City and get help!"

There was another scream and instantly the sky turned black, lightning brewed violently above us.

"This isn't a natural occurrence Lea! These are Pokemon attacks! We have to get out of here QUICK!"

As the savage storm loomed above us, we ran searching for an exit.

"I found the exit!" I heard Lea as she grabbed my arm. "Over here! Keep running east!"

It all seemed to happen so suddenly.

First, I was in Eterna City. Out of that spooky forest into a town filled with the joyful chattering of trainer's and people.

Second, the sky was so blue and clear as if the storm had never even happened. Had the people of Eterna City seen the storm? How could a storm be over so quickly?

My constant daze was broken by Lea's anxious voice.

"Cassie! Look ahead!"

I noticed her finger pointing towards a large building, a large yellow ring circling its roof.

"Team Galactic Eterna Building. We want your Pokemon!" Lea repeated the words on the sign in front of the building. She turned and smiled widely at me. "Cassie that's who the man was! He was a member of a criminal team who steal Pokemon! Remember how we had those criminals back in Hoen?"

"Yep, Team Aqua and Team Magma. They were always so annoying especially when they came to Mossdeep." I rolled my eyes as I remembered the hoon's running around the island. "But those weirdo's didn't want Pokemon. Team Magma wanted to expand land mass and Team Aqua..."

"Who cares!" Lea cut off. "Let's just go inside and get our Pokemon back!"

As we entered the building, we automatically spotted the Galactic man who had stolen our Pokemon. He glared at the both of us.

"So rude for you kids to come trespassing on to Team Galactic property" he said as he continued his glare. "Soon the whole world..no, UNIVERSE will be our property!"

"Give us back our Pokemon! Now!" I yelled so loud that my lungs choked for more air. Lea had her hands balled into fists, as if she was ready to actually get into a fist fight if needed.

"I'm not going to waste my energy on some puny little kids like you two. Move out of my way, I'm off to rip the plate off that ancient Pokemon statue. We need it for research."

"Hold it right there you pathetic little idiot" growled a deep voice. Both Lea and I spun around swiftly, only to see a mysterious man behind us.

He only looked young, about seventeen or eighteen but he looked too strong for his age.

The mysterious man was lanky, though he looked as though he had solid muscles. He held no bag, no Pokeball's or no weapon. Why was he trespassing and making himself so vulnerable?

"Who the hell are you!" I heard the Galactic man hiss through his teeth. He looked agitated, and I really wasn't ready to be in the center of a fight just yet.

However, the agitation only seemed to make the mysterious man just as angry. He let out another deep growl as his dark brown eyes continued to glare.

After a long growl, he spoke.

"Hmph, that's none of your business" he hissed. "Rip that plate off that statue and I'll rip your head off your body".

The anger that seemed to unleash from this mysterious man scared me a lot more then what the Galactic man had. I shot a quick glance at Lea, who looked like she had no idea on what move she should make first.

"You can't control Team Galactic!" The Galactic man yelled. "Challenge me to a Pokemon battle! If I win, you walk your sorry ass back home. You win, we won't touch that stupid plate."

The mystery man growled again and nodded.

I learned a lot more about Pokemon that day.

The mystery man seemed to be 'against' the usage of Pokeball's. Instead, he made a high pitched call and groups of Haunter appeared out of thin air, ready to attack.

Of course, mystery man won. Galactic man's tiny Glameow couldn't seem to get an attack on the Haunter at all. I had learned that ghost type Pokemon were immune to normal attacks.

The Galactic man let out a low cry as he admitted his defeat. "Fine, fine! We won't take that stupid plate! Here, take your stupid weak Pokemon too!"

I had managed to only just catch the suitcase as he threw it in the air. Lea looked agitated again, probably because he referred our Pokemon as stupid and weak.

I turned around, only to see mystery man leave. He continued to curse under his breath.

"Hey! Hey! Wait!" I heard Lea choke out. He turned around.

"I need to...thank you for saving our Pokemon. I really appreciate.."

"I didn't do it for your sake" he hissed, cutting Lea short. "I did it for the sake of time and space. Now be gone, fool."

I watched as Lea spun around, giving me a look as if to say 'what does he mean by time and space?' and then she glanced back at the man as he left.

"Can we at least know our saviour's name?" I asked from behind him. He stopped and turned around.

"Didn't I say that it's nobody's busine..."

"Please! Are you hungry? Lea will go take the Pokemon back to Twinleaf Town and I'll take you to the Seven Stars Restaurant at Valor Lakefront. I'll even pay for you."

How else was I suppose to show him my thanks?

He didn't seemed displeased by the idea, that was good. However, Lea looked as though she wanted to come along too but the suitcase was just too heavy to drag into the restaurant.

He let out a long, low sigh. "My name is...Max" he hesitated. At least he wasn't as angry as he had been earlier. Those Galactic's seemed to really get his temper rising.

"I guess I am pretty hungry..." he admitted after a long pause of silence.

I smiled and we made our way to the restaurant.


	3. Urgent call

The restaurant wasn't busy. Thank god.

People and trainers seemed really intimidated my Max's presence. My cheeks flushed red as I watched them give Max the occasional glance. He didn't seem to notice, and happily continued eating his meal without a word.

This was getting awkward. I broke the silence, hoping the people were not listening in on us.

"That orb around your neck is really beautiful" I said softly. That was a good conversation starter or silence breaker. Everyone loved compliments. Maybe it would make him a little less tense from the events earlier with Team Galactic as well.

Max paused suddenly. I watched as his head tilted up from his meal, his dark brown eyes stared at me.

Then, his eyes were back down again.

"It's called a Griseous Orb" he replied, his voice so quiet that I had to struggle to hear him. "Long ago, my great grandfather snatched it from an ancient world. In Sinnoh legend, it is said that a powerful Pokemon lives in that ancient world. But of course, a legend can't be proven until it's been seen right?"

"But didn't you say your grandfather went there?" I became instantly interested, hoping to hear a little bit of his past history.

"I can't be certain he was telling the truth, Cassie."

It shocked me a little to hear him say my name.

"This orb isn't magical or anything" he continued, holding the orb which hung from a silver necklace in his palm. "But one's possession, no matter how worthless or old, always seems more magical to the owner does it not?"

I pondered his words for a short moment. I could agree to that I guess, because I knew how attached people could get with certain things no matter what they were.

I had to admit, when I was eight I was attached to an old blanket that my Nana gave to me when I was born. The blanket was mangled and torn but it was my magical shield for keeping me away from monster's.

"I'm finished" he said pushing the empty plate across to the edge of the table. When I had finished, he carefully lifted up my plate and placed it on the top of his. The waiter took the empty plates immediately.

His face was less tense now and looked quite calm. The anger lines that creased his forehead earlier had faded now, his skin seemed to have a natural glow to it.

As we left the restaurant I wrote the name down in my notepad for future reference. Maybe I could take my Pokemon there someday? If my mum had never spoken to me before about it, I probably would have gotten lost.

"So where is the closest town to here?" I asked.

"South west from here is Pastoria City. A lot of traveling trainer's stay here at Valor Lakefront and walk to Pastoria because of it's Great Marsh. I hear it is home to many rare Pokemon."

"Hey, let me have a chance to discover Sinnoh myself too" I said playfully. "Once I get my Pokemon I'm going to be traveling."

"Do you really want to discover the Heart Scale beggar while your in Pastoria?" Max rolled his eyes.

"Heart Scale beggar?"

"That man never SHUTS UP about Heart Scales! He goes around everywhere saying 'Give me a Heart Scale and I'll teach your Pokemon a move'. He already has a massive pile of these scales and even his little brother goes all the way to Solaceon just to get him Heart Scales. Idiots."

I laughed at his 'move tutor' imitation.

"I guess I still have a lot to learn do I?" I asked as I continued laughing.

"A lot."

I followed Max as he walked towards Lake Valor. The water was almost as crystal clear as the Lake Verity back home. I felt embarrassed when the killer Magikarp incident popped into my head for a few minutes.

Suddenly, I felt someone grab my hand.

It was Max.

"That really was a nice lunch" he said as he slightly squeezed my hand. I felt my heart beat faster.

He seemed to notice how nervous I was and he let his hand drop.

"You don't like it?" he asked casually. I shook my head in disagreement.

"No no, you just have a bit of a tight grip that's all" I laughed, hoping he didn't get too angry about what I had just said.

He took my hand again. "I'll try to have a light grip" he whispered softly.

A few silent moments passed. The scenery was beautiful, I took in almost every bit of it.

All of a sudden, Max's grip intensified.

"Ouch!" I yelled as I pulled my hand back in protest. His grip had been so tight it could have broken my bones.

"Shh!" Max hissed. He seemed to be staring at a figure in the distance. "Cyrus.." I heard his growl under his breath.

At first I had no idea at how he could even tell who the human figure was. It was so far away that none of the features on his face were visible. How could his eyesight be so sharp?

"Cyrus?" I asked as a confused look crossed my face. Who the heck was that?

Max didn't respond. Instead, he seemed to be talking to himself.

"He wants the Pokemon of the lake. So, he really does want to make a red chain does he? Ha, we'll see about that"

I was automatically lost after the word 'red chain'.

"Stupid idiot doesn't have a clue what he is doing. Grrr he won't take over the Universe even if he tried. We are strong ancient deity's and he's a little twenty seven year old mortal. Pffft."

He continued growling something about his home, and then he stopped short when he noticed I was listening.

"Heh, what I meant to say is that, my team who are against the Galactic's are very strong."

I seemed unconvinced. He was only seventeen after all.

"You're seventeen and you think you're stronger than a twenty seven year old??" I yelled. I knew he wasn't talking about Pokemon battles but actual fighting.

Max burst out into hysterical laughter as if what I had just said was one of the funniest jokes he had ever heard in his entire life. I growled at him and he stopped.

"I don't think that I'm stronger than Cyrus, Cassie" he growled when he said Cyrus. "I KNOW I am stronger than Cyrus."

I was still unconvinced.

"I need to...go home. Don't follow me." Max had said those words quite harsh. He was going somewhere and I couldn't know where.

I watched as he ran north. He didn't run far and then he bolted into a dark forest. The orb around his neck glowed blood red as he ran.

The ringing of a phone made me jump in fright.

"Cassie you need to come home!" I heard Lea shout from the other end of the phone. Shouldn't she be out and about with her new Pokemon?

"What Lea?" I asked as I stared into the forest where Max had ran. He was no where to be seen.

"You're Pokemon is a Piplup..." her voice became really fast. Then she stopped short. "Anyway, that doesn't matter! What matter's is that I had been doing research with Professor Rowan..."

"He gave you a Pokedex?"

"No! It's more important then that. I told Professor Rowan about the battle. He was glad we got our Pokemon back but he seemed really weird when I described to him that man today.."

"Max?"

"Yeah him! I need you to stop talking to him IMMEDIATELY!"

Lea seemed to scream the words right into my ear. What was she on about? Max wasn't that bad of a person.

"Buy some repels and come to Rowan's lab in Sandgem Town now!" The plead in Lea's voice sounded like the event was urgent. So I hung up, bought some repel's and made my way towards Eterna Forest.


	4. A talk with Rowan

"Do you know who Giratina is?"

Rowan asked me those words straight away when I got inside his lab. The run from Eterna City to Sandgem Town had chewed up almost all of my energy.

"Giratina?" I asked, panting as sweat dripped from my forehead. Eww. First thing when I got home would be a shower.

"Cassie, when I was about your age I wanted to discover Pokemon evolution. I did lots of study and discovered that 90% of all Pokemon are connected in some way to evolution, however legendaries are not. Is evolution a form of Pokemon reaching maturity, or a way of an incomplete being to become complete? Legendary Pokemon don't involve. Does this mean they are already complete?"

Professor Rowan's words had really made me ponder. I'd only learned a little bit about legendary Pokemon when I lived back in Hoen.

I suddenly remembered a tale my Grandfather had told me when I was only a small child back in Hoen.

"It happened long, long ago...The world was wracked by a ferocious clash between the Pokemon of the sea and the Pokemon of the land. The Pokemon of the sea raised huge waves and carved out oceans...The Pokemon of the land raised mountains and created continents. Their fierce duel raged without end." He had told me.

"I remember my Grandfather telling me that legendary Pokemon were very strong" I said to Rowan. My grandfather was dead now, but I would never forget the mountain he always went to, 'Mount Pyre'. He had told me he was protecting something there...

"Anyway Cassie, Giratina is very strong. Extremely strong. We need you to stay away from him. You could get hurt."

What was Rowan going on about? "I haven't been around any Pokemon at all" I told him.

I noticed that Lea had walked closer to me. She looked as though she wanted to ask a million questions, maybe even more.

"I told the Professor about that pretty orb he was wearing" said Lea. "He said it was called a Griseous Orb."

"He did tell me that." I remembered how I had complimented the beautiful orb that hung around his neck at the restaurant.

Lea gave a quick glance to Professor Rowan and then she asked me something else.

"What else did he say?"

"At the restaurant he seemed pretty calm. He told me that even though the orb wasn't magical, it was magical to him. Though I could understand that because everyone has a possession they find magical even if it isn't..."

"The orb really is magical to only him" Professor Rowan said, cutting me off. "It is said that the Griseous Orb changes Giratina's form. Could it also change his form to human? How are legendary Pokemon suppose to hide from human eyes after all since they are so big and powerful?"

There was silence. I could tell by the expression on Lea's face that she wanted to know more.

"Team Galactic seems to really get his temper rising. He saw a man who he said was named 'Cyrus' and started muttering to himself about a red chain and Team Galactic trying to take over the universe" I continued. "He didn't like that one bit."

"Red chain? This sounds like serious business and needs to be stopped." I saw a look of worry in Rowan's eyes.

"Professor told me while you were at Lake Valor about the Pokemon of the lakes. Mesprit the spirit of emotion, Azelf the spirit of willpower and Uxie the spirit of intelligence. Did you see Azelf?"

Was Azelf another legendary Pokemon? "No" I told Lea. "But Max said Cyrus wanted the Pokemon of the lake."

Professor Rowan's worry seemed to rise. "There is no such person called Max!" he said sharply. "Cyrus is going to do something dreadful. Lea, Cassie, I need the both of you to go to Mount Coronet with your Pokemon." He looked at Lea and then turned his gaze to me. "Cassie, Lea trained your Piplup while you were away. She is strong enough to fight in those rugged conditions."

"We'll go right now! Cyrus needs to be stopped!" Lea yelled. I hoped she knew where we were suppose to be going...

"Girls, do you even know where Mount Coronet is?"

We both shook our heads sheepishly.

"Take your bikes and head north towards Jubilife City. A short ride through route 203 and Oreburgh Gate will take you to Oreburgh City. Once you get there, ride north towards 207 and you will find a mud slide. Be careful with these, you need a run-off to get up it. Ride east and you will find the entrance to Mount Coronet. Be careful there also because there may be some Galactic grunts who will try to stall you."

As he spoke the directions I wrote them down furiously in my notebook just in case I forget them. I didn't always have the best memory.

"Thanks Professor! We'll be off now!" said Lea as she grabbed my arm and ran for the exit.

"Don't get lost!" He yelled from behind us.

I laughed. Getting lost wasn't very hard for us to do.


	5. The end is near

"Last one there is a rotton egg!" Lea yelled as she swiftly got on her bicycle and sped north. I persistantly followed close behind.

"Oh you'll be the rotton egg Lea!" I smiled, overtaking her. "'Cause I'm gonna get there first!"

When I arrived at the entrance of Mount Coronet I carefully dismounted my bicycle and smiled at Piplup. "We won!"

She let out a playful cry and shot me a sweet smile back.

Lea arrived shortly after with a huff. That bicycle ride took the breath out of the both of us.

"I'll win next time.." Lea stated as we walked into the entrance of the dull cave.

Mount Coronet was bigger than I expected.

The mountain land was harsh just as Professor Rowan had stated, however my trusty Piplup seemed quite at piece with the conditions.

"Umm Cassie?" Lea asked nervously.

Ignoring her, I continued on with reading the directions I wrote down earlier at Professor Rowan's lab. There was directions on how to get to Mount Coronet but none on how to get through it. I was certain I wrote them down...

"Cassie, they aren't there. We forgot to ask Rowan the directions..." Lea sighed.

That's no surprise. I always either forget something or loose something, or both.

"Hey Lea, do you have your Pokedex on you?"

"Sure do!" Lea smiled as she handed me her Pokedex. I rapidly typed 'Spear Pillar' into the machine.

"Spear Pillar is a location in Sinnoh where the ancient Pokemon Dialga, Palkia and Giratina were created by Arceus and from which, legends say, Sinnoh itself came from."

"Sinnoh was created by a Pokemon?" Lea asked, highly curious. "That's bizarre.."

"So legends say.." I said, trying to partly reject the thought of a 'Pokemon' creating Sinnoh. It was impossible. How could a creature possibly create a land like Sinnoh?

Suddenly, Giratina came into my thoughts. If Giratina was created by Arceus the creator of Sinnoh, and Giratina was real, did that mean the other legendary Pokemon were real too? Was Max really Giratina's human form like Professor Rowan had said?

"We are soooo lost Cassie" Lea suddenly burst out. Well that wasn't half obvious. We didn't have directions after all.

I ignored Lea's ranting and continued the way through Mount Coronet with Piplup by my side. Lea's Chimchar jumped in fright at the Geodude that were hiding under the boulders. The Geodude seemed to find scaring Lea's Chimchar a game, however Chimchar blew a small flare of fire in protest.

"I FOUND THE EXIT!" I heard Lea yell as she pointed towards a shining light in the distance. Chimchar wailed happily in response.

"Wait Lea, that only leads us back outside. We want to find Spear Pillar remember? Hey hold on a second..What's this?" noticing a large rocky wall, I motioned Lea to come over. "We could easily climb this!"

Moaning with defeat, Lea quickly walked over to the wall and we scaled it together.

"Wasn't that hard was it?" I laughed. Piplup pointed to a staircase nearby.

"Hey! Who's there!" A sharp voice cut through the atmosphere. It sounded like it came from upstairs. Lea suddenly grabbed me.

"Cassie?" She whispered anxiously. "Where are we going to hide?"

As I frantically looked around for a hiding spot, I noticed Piplup running towards a boulder. "Here! Behind this boulder!"

Suddenly, two men descended the stairs. I immediately noticed their uniform...the absurd silver outfit and short turqiouse hair...Team Galactic..

One of the Grunts scanned the surroundings of the mountain carefully. "I can't see anyone down here. Maybe it was our imagination."

"If Cyrus finds anybody here we are dead! It is our job to utterly destroy any intruders! We can't let anyone and I mean ANYONE enter Mount Coronet!" The other Grunt replied angrily. I felt my hearts pace intensify in my chest.

"I'm so sick of being just a Grunt. I wish I knew Cyrus's plans!"

"We're wasting time. Let's go back to Spear Pillar and warn Cyrus about the noise."

I watched quietly as the two Grunts ascended back up the staircase, murmuring to eachother about legendary Pokemon. When their voices had faded deep into the moutain, I removed the rock swiftly and got up.

"Cassie those guys are going to destroy us! Didn't you hear what they said?" Lea shook nervously as she continued to sit in the corner. Chimchar bounced onto her lap.

"We've got our Pokemon now. We should be alright" I replied, helping her back on to her feet. "Rowan is depending on us to save Sinnoh...We can't let him down."

"I know but why us?"

As we ascended the stairs and travelled deeper into the mountain, I thought about the trial we would soon encounter. Those Galactics did seem scary...I wonder what Cyrus was like?

"Cassie...Up ahead.." Lea pointed to an exit that seemed to shine even brighter than the sun. "I think that is Spear Pillar.."

"Let's go."

Suddenly, we were plunged into a dazzling light, stone spears that seemed to stab the sky surrounded us. The two Galactic Grunts we saw earlier immediately noticed our presence and hastily ran to warn their leader.

I felt Lea grab me again. She always grabbed me when she was nervous. Piplup followed closely by my side, ready to stand for a fight. She roared with determination.

The red haired woman turned around first, shooting a deathly glare in our direction. "Where do you think your going? I won't let you disturb our boss! If your not going to listen, you are going to have to challenge me to a Pokemon battle!"

"And I'll be next..." the pink haired woman replied as she quickly turned towards us. Suddenly, Lea stood in front of me.

"Hold on one second! You'll have to go through my Chimchar first!" She yelled loudly. "Let's battle, two on two."

The battle was tough, but we won. Galactic commanders Mars and Jupiter's Bronzors were no match for Chimchar's flame wheel.

"You pathetic girls! You will never stop Cyrus's plans!" Mars wailed as she grabbed Lea's throat pulling her down. Lea screamed with terror.

"Let her go now!" As I went to hit Mars, something held me back. It was Jupiter.

"Oh no you don't! You puny little girls are going no where!"

Suddenly, I heard a deep chuckle. A shady man walked towards us, his turquoise spiky hair bellowing in the wind. It was Cyrus.

"Well done, Mars and Jupiter. Everything is ready for the creation of the new World. Now all will end, and everything will begin. With this Red Chain made from the crystals of the three lake Pokemon I will pry open the portal to another dimension..."

"No!" I yelled, struggling for breath. Jupiter's grip only seemed to intensify.

Suddenly, the Red Chain began to glow. Two men immediately appeared before Cyrus, their faces shot a deathly glare at the Galactic boss as they struggled to fight the pain.

"Dialga! Palkia! I command you to show yourselves!" Cyrus yelled as the two men cried out painfully. All of a sudden, the whole land shook violently and the orbs around their necks illuminated brightly, one blue, one pink.

They let out a deep roar as they were instantly transformed into Pokemon. Both Lea and I gasped.

"I've waited so long for this moment, Dialga and Palkia. Shaping this world is a double spiral of time and space. Yes! The very things you have the ability to control! You will do my bidding! I will have your abilities as mine! With that power, I will create an entirely new world!"

"Stop right there Cyrus!" A sharp, harmonious voice bellowed.

A beautiful lady suddenly appeared in the sky, her long pink hair flowed gracefully around her body. Two small yet powerful Pokemon danced around her.

"Ahh Mesprit...so it takes three of you to come and save Sinnoh, but you can't maintain the balance against time and space. Not when both Dialga and Palkia are here. All spirit will disappear! It will be ripped away!"

The atmosphere suddenly turned ferocious and chaotic. "What is this pressure I feel...? Something...is enraged..?"

Cyrus jumped back in fright as an ominous dark hole swallowed up the ground. In terror, Jupiter dropped me to the ground and ran. "Boss! We must get out of here!"

I hurried over to Lea as Mars and Jupiter scattered back into Mount Coronet. She coughed as she regained her breath.

"GYAHHHH!"

Suddenly, a tenebrous dragon-like shadow appeared from the hole. It's crimson red eyes glared deeply at Cyrus.

"Interesting..." He pondered silently. "So there is a Pokemon that can only appear as a shadow. Regardless, the effort is rash and foolish. I have harnessed the powers of Palkia and Dialga!"

The shadowy Pokemon growled angrily as it spread its broad wings. Death was written all over this creature and seemed as though it was ready to attack viciously at any minute.

"I Cyrus won't have any more interferererererere...!"

I watched in awe as the shadowy Pokemon violently grabbed Cyrus and ascended high in to the evening sky above. The dark hole lingered, sucking the pink haired lady and the two dancing Pokemon into it.

"No!" she cried in distress as she was thrown into the hole. The wind intensified as Lea and I grabbed a pillar.

"I-I can't h-hold on...a-any..l-longer..." I found my hands slipping away from the stone pillar slowly.

"Cassie! NO!" Lea cried.

Suddenly, I was plunged into darkness.


	6. Last goodbye

As the entrance closed above me, I felt myself falling into the dark abyss. Piplup flapped her tiny wings in protest and forced herself back in to her Pokeball.

Abruptly I hit the ground, and hard.

I immediately felt a shiver of panic slither down my spine as I examined the ominous World. It seemed distorted, as if time were not flowing and space were not stable. Below the ground, an eternal dark abyss swallowed up everything that fell in to it. It was moments like these that I hated being alone...

If this was where Giratina lived, why was he here all alone?

I felt the floating land underneath me move and crumble unexpectedly as I walked. All of a sudden, the land turned on it's side. I screamed and closed my eyes, ready to fall into the dark abyss below.

Wait a second, I'm not falling?

I opened my eyes nervously and noticed that I was somehow walking sideways!

Suddenly, I saw a shady man quickly run up to me. It was Cyrus.

"...The shadowy Pokemon isn't here...It abandoned me here, then disappeared somewhere further down. Was it content merely to interfere with my plan? This is a bizarre World. This World is opposite our World, the one I wanted to create. I'm going to defeat that Pokemon so it won't interfere with my plan again!"

"Why do you seek to change the World?" I asked. "If you hate our World you should just go off somewhere alone!" There was no way I was letting Giratina get hurt.

"Why should I run and hide from the World and have to wait quietly? My aim is to rid our World of the vague and incomplete thing we call spirit. By freeing ourselves of that, our World can be made complete. I won't lose! Not to that shadowy Pokemon! Not in any worthless World!"

"Don't listen to his lies!" A delightful yet sharp voice filled the air. It was the beautiful lady with the long pink hair, her crystal eyes glared at Cyrus. "Uxie! Azelf! Dispose of this man!"

The two small legendary Pokemon that had appeared at the Spear Pillar earlier immediately came to the ladies aid. Grabbing Cyrus by the arm, they elevated him above the dark abyss. He flailed fearfully. "Stop this! Let me down!"

"Oh Cyrus...You have only caused all of us legends to endure through endless pain and suffering. I'm not the violent type but you have pushed us too far...it's time for you to endure your pain now."

"N-No..No..NOOOO!" As Uxie and Azelf dropped the man, I heard his loud screams pierce the atmosphere as he fell to his death.

The lady turned towards me and beamed. "Cassie, I am so sorry I didn't get to properly introduce myself at Spear Pillar. My name is Mesprit and I am one of the three legendary lake Pokemon. Please keep this a secret however, we only turn into our human forms to hide away from trainers who try to capture us."

"I won't tell I promise" I smiled at Mesprit, she smiled sweetly back. "Does Giratina have a human form too?"

"Yes he does, all legendary Pokemon do. However the ancient deities require orbs to change their form. This is because they are so powerful that their human form can't handle it. To control their godly powers while they are human, it is all stored up into the orb."

That would explain the mysterious Griseous orb that hung from Max's neck.

"Giratina is enraged because the two Worlds are endangered. It has merged the Distortion World and our World at the Spear Pillar and that's why both Worlds are becoming disorted...Cassie, maybe you can calm him down?"

"Giygogagogwoh!"

Suddenly, the shadowy Giratina roared powerfully as he encircled us. Mesprit motioned me to walk forward.

As he slowly came into my view, I immediately noticed his enormous, snake-like body. On his head was a dazzling golden crown that seemed to cover his face, six golden spikes covered his chest and continued down his body like armor. Six large shadowy wings towered above his whole body. For a long moment Giratina eyed me quietly.

"M-Max?" I shook anxiously. "I-Is that you?"

He paused for a moment, continuing to stare at me. Without warning the Griseous orb around his neck began to glow a blood red colour.

I watched as his body began to gradually transform. The golden crown covering his head began to change into short blonde hair as his human features became more visable. His large body shrunk slowly, transforming into Max's strong, lanky shape, the Griseous orb absorbing his powers.

Lastly, I watched as his deep crimson red eyes faded into a luminous coffee brown colour.

"Max.." I whispered quietly. He really was a Pokemon...A wild, untamed creature with extreme power. Professor Rowan was right the whole time.

I jumped back in shock when my Pokedex unexpectedly started reading data.

"Giratina, the Renegade Pokemon. It was banished for its violence. It silently gazed upon the old World from the Distortion World."

His gaze left mine as anger bubbled deep in his throat. After a long pause of silence, he spoke.

"I...Didn't want anybody to know this..especially you Cassie...For millions of years us legendary Pokemon have been hiding from the eyes of trainers as ordinary people. I've been watching you a lot Cassie, your actions intrigued me when we met at the Chateau earlier..."

Instantly I remembered the old house that Lea and I had discovered earlier this morning. The screaming, the abnormal storm in Eterna Forest, the shadowy snake-like statue that Lea claimed was staring at us...It was Giratina!

I was completely dumbfounded. Had Giratina been watching me this whole time? I looked down at my Pokedex, which continued to show his data. "But why were you banished here?" I asked curiously.

Max let out a long, low sigh. "Cassie, I'm exceedingly dangerous and violent. In my Pokemon form I could crush your fragile body in a second. Arceus banished me here millions of years ago for that very purpose, however upon realizing that I was less violent as a human he allowed me to visit the Pokemon World in this form."

There was another long pause before he spoke again. I watched as he struggled to say the next sentence as if he was holding back tears, the Griseous orb around his neck began to glow again.

"I-I am deeply sorry for everything I have caused to you and your friend, Cassie. I-I will make it up to you, Lea and everybody you know..."

"I don't...understand?" I whispered softly, stepping closer to touch him. He turned away in protest, slowly transforming back into Giratina.

"Uxie..." He choked out as six long, black wings grew from his back.

Silently I watched the little Pokemon float in front of me. When Max had fully transformed, he rapidly ascended into the air. I instantly felt an aura of fury illuminate from him. What was going on?

With a deep cry he let out an intense blue ray, opening the entrance back to the Pokemon World. The force of the ray was so powerful that the Distortion World shook completely. As I turned my gaze back to Uxie, I noticed two wide hazel eyes staring back into mine.

All of a sudden, I fell to the ground.


	7. Getting stuck in a vicious snowstorm

"Cassie?"

Lea's concerned voice made me jolt abruptedly out of bed. Gently opening my eyes, I felt an excruciating pain stab at my head.

I groaned. What had happened yesterday?

"Oh Cassie! You're ok!" Lea hugged me tightly. "What happened to you?"

I pondered the question for a few minutes. What _had _happened to me? "I..don't remember at all Lea...Do you?"

"Nope. Professor Rowan found you laying on the ground in front of Mount Coronet unconscious...He couldn't remember why he'd sent us there. I don't even remember how I got home...I was so worried..."

"I was unconscious? How did that happen?" The pain in my head intensified. I groaned in protest.

"I'm not quite sure how it happened. Maybe you hit a rock or something? Here, have this" Lea replied as she handed me some sort of odd looking berry. "It should help ease the pain."

Piplup snuggled me closely as she quietly watched the berry. It had been one day and the tiny Pokemon admired me already.

"You and your Piplup...Your inseperable bond is amazing! Even Professor Rowan was surprised."

I smiled at Lea and laughed. "I still have a lot to learn about Pokemon if I become unconscious on the first day from possibly tripping over a Geodude."

Lea laughed in response. "True."

"Cassie, how are you feeling?" a familiar voice called out. It was mother.

"A lot better" I replied, holding Piplup as I got up off the bed. That berry had really helped with the pain.

"Great! Because Mrs. Bell and I have decided to take you girls on a skiing trip to Snowpoint City. We'll be catching the ferry at Canalave city tomorrow morning. Make sure you girls pack warm clothes cause the weather will be freezing up there."

"Yes! We can go capture some rare Pokemon there Cassie! I heard the Pokemon up north are tough." Lea responded with a smile. Chimchar squeaked with enthusiasm.

Mom nodded. "Good idea Lea, Acuity Lakefront should have some sturdy Pokemon. However, I do warn you.." Her voice suddenly became serious. "Do NOT venture south into Route 217. The weather forecast predicted a lethal blizzard heading that way."

"We won't Mrs. Morna, we promise" Lea replied as she stared in my direction. I nodded.

"Good girls, and don't forget to pack soon!" Mom stated as she left the room.

I beamed brightly. This trip was going to be fun!

The next day, we met Sailor Eldritch at Canalave city. I watched as groups of travellers boarded the large ship with their ski gear. Lea bounced excitedly beside me.

"Let's go up the back" Mrs. Bell instructed.

Inside the boat was amazing. Fancy seats made of genuine leather covered the interior and gigantic glass windows showed the beautiful view of the Canalave docks outside. Sinnoh was such a beautiful place.

All of a sudden, Lea nudged me cautiously. "Cassie, a creepy man over there is staring at us..."

I turned to see a mysterious lanky man on the opposite side of me standing alone. His gaze was piercing as his blonde hair fell down onto his coffee colored brown eyes. He didn't look familiar. Why was he staring so weirdly at us?

"He's giving me the creeps..." Lea whispered. "Do you know him?"

I tried to recollect my thoughts of the people I had met since we arrived in Sinnoh. So far, I could only remember meeting Professor Rowan at Lake Verity and then waking up after the unusual accident. I couldn't even remember receiving Piplup from the professor...

"No I don't know him" I answered, turning back to Lea's concerned face. I decided to shrug it off and enjoy the view of the ocean outside.

"We have arrived in Snowpoint City. Thank you for choosing Canalave ferries and we hope you enjoy your holiday." Sailor Eldritch announced over the speaker. Lea bounced again with excitement.

I turned around and noticed that the mysterious man had disappeared. He had only looked about our age or maybe a little older...Why had he taken such an interest in me?

Did he maybe actually know me? If so, why couldn't I remember him?

As we left the ship, I felt the frigid air instantly hit my skin. Tiny snowflakes fell from the sky and landed on my head. I watched as Piplup and Chimchar tried catching them in their palms, crying out when the snow would melt straight through their fingers.

"Come on Cassie! Let's go to Acuity Lakefront and catch some Pokemon!" Lea grabbed my arm as she ran. Piplup and Chimchar followed closely behind.

The snow began to fall somewhat heavier as we arrived at the Lakefront. Groups of Snover trudged through the deep snow. As Lea motioned me to battle with them, I looked around for my Piplup.

She was _gone._

"L-Lea..LEA!" I yelled anxiously. She immediately came running to my side and withdrew Chimchar into his Pokeball. "Piplup is GONE!"

As I scanned the area, I recognized a violent snowstorm brewing in Route 217. I thought of my poor Piplup getting lost in the vicious storm.

Lea choked nervously. "Cassie we promised your mother we would not venture into the storm...It is way too dangerous!"

"Piplup could be in trouble. Stay here, I'm going to find her."

"Cassie, please...No.."

Ignoring Lea's pleading remarks, I walked apprehensively into the brisk snowstorm.

The wind was extremely strong. The force was enough to pull my weight with ease. Shards of hail savagely hit my skin and the temperature was almost unbearable. As I tried to fight the storm, I felt my energy quickly drain.

"Piplup!" I yelled, only to get a mouthful of snow. Choking as I gasped for air, I felt my life slowely fading away from me.

"Pp-Piplup..."

Gazing into the vast landscape, I saw a Pokemon staring back at me. A Prinplup? The hail that belt against its skin didn't seem to bother the penguin Pokemon at all.

Standing next to the Prinplup I noticed the mysterious man from the ship earlier. A shot of worry crossed his muscular face. He moved closer..

And closer...

Suddenly, I felt warm arms wrap around me as the man picked me up and carried me.


	8. You can run, but you can't hide!

_Squeak squeak._

I opened my eyes reluctantly as the sun beamed brightly against my skin. Hundreds of trees blanketed in snow encircled the small patch of land where I had fallen unconcious.

"_Not again.." _I thought in my head. Unconcious, again. Maybe I had better see a doctor soon...

_Squeak squeak._

Hesitantly, I looked out towards the lake to find out where the sound had come from. Immediately I noticed a Prinplup emerge from the icy waters. She burst out with joy when she saw me.

"Piplup! Or should I say, Prinplup! Where did you disappear to? And you evolved! Wait til Lea see's you!" I hugged my Pokemon tightly. She continued to squeak joyfully.

I watched as Prinplup proudly dove deep under the lake, using her flippers to rapidly swim with ease. When she ascended to the surface, she playfully motioned me to alight onto her back.

"What's that cavern over there?" I pointed towards the isolated cave that seemed to float in the middle of the lake. "I wonder what could be in it?"

When we had arrived at the entrance of the cavern, I forced Prinplup back into her Poke ball. There was no way I was going to loose her again.

I found myself standing in awe as I gazed around the walls of the cavern. Odd markings were etched deeply into the rock and puddles of water on the ground almost seemed to make a strange pattern.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" My voice seemed to echo through the walls of the cavern. What an unusual place...

Suddenly a small Pokemon began rapidly floating around my head. Remarkably I felt my intelligence increase at once. I reached for my Pokedex as it started reading data.

"Uxie, the Knowledge Pokemon. When Uxie flew, people gained the ability to solve problems. It was the birth of knowledge."

Well that would explain my sudden increase of intelligence.

Curiously, I watched as the Pokemon continued to fly around me. Although its eyes were shut tightly it seemed to know where it was going. Every time Uxie flew rapidly around me, I felt my memory come back slowely...

I remembered that I had received Piplup at Lake Verity from Professor Rowan and that Team Galactic had tried to steal our Pokemon. Why had I not remembered this before? It seemed so clear now.

The next circle that Uxie did around me, I remembered the Old Chateau and the savage storm in Eterna Forest, then the mysterious blonde man who had the bizarre Griseous orb hanging from his neck...

Max...

MAX!

The lanky mysterious man that was on the ship and saved my life in the snow storm, it was Max!

Suddenly I remembered the last time I saw him in the Distortion World, his face covered with fury. Then it hit me...

He had abandoned me...

Uxie let out a shallow cry as I ran through the cavern towards the exit. I had to go see Max, I had to go tell him how much I miss him, I just had to see him again!

As I ran to Snowpoint City I noticed a large crowd gathered near the Gym. Amongst the crowd I immediately saw mom, Lea and Mrs. Bell. Their anxious faces ceased when they noticed my presence.

"Cassie!" Mom yelled loudly. "We were just about to send out some locals to search for you! Where on Earth did you go? I told you not to venture off into the snowstorm!"

I sighed heavily. "I'm sorry mom..."

"I think we should head home. We've had enough adventure for one day."

The trip back home was very quiet. Lea seemed to be happily engulfed in playing with the new Sneasel she had caught during our stay in Snowpoint City. I sat next to her, staring out the window of the boat watching the clouds slowely drift across the sky. A million thoughts were running through my head all at once...I HAD to find Max as soon as possible!

As the ship arrived at the Canalave City dock, I briefly noticed a woman run towards the boat and talk to Sailor Eldritch. When she had finished speaking, he shot a worried look back at her.

Suddenly, the PA System sounded.

"T-TThank you for using Canalave ferries. Have a nice day."

As I descended from the ship, I shot a quick glance at Sailor Eldritch who looked as though he was crying. My heart immediately felt troubled for the man.

"Sailor Eldritch" I looked towards him curiously. "What's wrong?"

Sailor Eldritch had been a family friend of my mothers for a few years now. He was a selfless man who devoted his life to help the people of Sinnoh be able to travel all around the country. The rough terrain and harsh conditions towards Snowpoint City made it impossible for the people of Sinnoh without Pokemon to travel by foot. Even trainers who had Pokemon could not stand the blizzards that fiercely struck the city.

He looked up at me slowely as his face turned red with embarrassment.

"M-My son...I-I never thought he would fall into this endless nightmare...It's happened in the past in Canalave...There were people who never woke up from their nightmares..."

Fear bubbled deep in my throat. People _never _woke up from their nightmares...How was that even possible?

Sailor Eldritch continued.

"That is, until they were awoken using something called the Lunar Wing. I tried to find a Lunar Wing on Fullmoon Island, but I failed...Does it take a trainer to do that? I feel so frustrated by this..."

Suddenly, I heard Lea shout my name from the dock. I had forgotten that they had been waiting for me outside the ship.

"I'll find the Lunar Wing for you" I shouted quickly as I left the ship. "I promise!"

"I'm counting on you Cassie!" I heard Sailor Eldritch shout back.

'The Lunar Wing...' I thought to myself as mom drove Lea and I home to Twinleaf Town. Was it some kind of magical item from a rare Pokemon? I suddenly remembered that legendary Pokemon could easily transform into humans to hide away from the eyes of trainers. I vaguely remembered Max's human form...His muscular body and the blonde hair that seemed to flow freely over his eyes...Those piercing coffee brown coloured eyes...

It was night time when we had arrived back at Twinleaf Town. The moon shone like a silver marble in the sky as it radiated an illuminous light that lit up the whole town. It was nights like these I just loved laying in bed while the moons rays streamed brightly through my window.

_Meow._

"Hello?" I whispered as I shot up out of bed and rapidly scanned my surroundings. The sudden noise had startled me.

As I turned my gaze towards the window, I observed what looked like a small Pokemon sitting on my window sill. The image became more clear as my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

A Glameow?

It continued to mew and stare deeply into my eyes as if it was motioning me to walk closer. Half asleep, I growled as I got up out of my bed. I would have liked to kill that annoying cat right about now.

_Mew mew._

As I silently moved closer towards the dainty Pokemon, it swiftly jumped outside the window on to the grass. I could see its entire figure now. The Pokemon's indigo coloured fur gleamed brightly under the light of the moon and it's bizarre tail seemed to curl upwards in a spiral. What an odd looking cat...

Wait a second, didn't one of those Galactic hoons that Lea and I had bumped into a week ago own a Glameow? Oh well...There was probably hundreds of those cat Pokemon running around everywhere in Sinnoh.

"Cassie? What are you doing?" I heard Lea mumble softly from her bed across the room. My pondering must have accidently woken her up...Whoops. I had forgotten that she was sleeping at our house tonight.

"There is some cat Pokemon at the window" I replied. "It is staring at me as if it wants me to follow it..."

Lea sighed heavily. "Seriously, Cassie. Go back to sleep. I can't afford to almost loose you a second time because you decided to follow some stupid Pokemon again..."

_Mew mew mewwww._

"I won't get lost, we are closer to home and mum gave me a town map she had found on the ship. Come with me!"

"Do I have to?"

I immediately shot Lea a pleading look. She sighed in defeat.

"Ok...I'll come."

Lea and I both followed the Glameow north into Route 201 where the cat-like Pokemon began to frolic gracefully amongst the tall grass. Suddenly, Lea froze.

"What's wrong?" I asked hesitantly, unsure of what was going on.

"SHHH! Hide!" Lea replied sharply as she grabbed my arm and ran for the trees. "Hurry up!"

I continued to watch the Glameow from inside a small hidden hollow. She looked up contently as a shady man walked along the field towards her. His turquiose hair seemed oily and his outfit was stained a dirty silvery colour.

It was the same Galactic man we had met in the building at Eterna City. The same Galactic man that had stolen our Pokemon in the beginning...

"It's him..." I growled softly under my breath. "Remember when he stole our Pokemon at the Team Galactic Eterna Building?"

"What the hell are you babbling on about Cassie? Just shut up or we'll get caught! I don't like the looks of this man..."

Oh yeah, I had forgotten that Max had wiped her memory too when he left.

Max...

Suddenly my daze was broken when two Galactic women had appeared behind the man. One had fiery red hair that fell just above her shoulders. The other woman had dark pink hair, almost a plum colour that was tied into a neat little bun. They both greeted the Galactic man intently.

It was those women who tried to kill Lea and I at Spear Pillar! I only just managed to choke back the anger that almost burst out from inside of me.

Lea shot me another deathly glare before turning her concentration back to the three Galactic members.

"Mars. Jupiter." He greeted the two women politely as they approached him.

"Did you have any luck finding that brat?" Jupiter asked. "What was her name again?"

"Cassie Morna, and no I haven't found her yet" He replied sternly. Jupiter and Mars both became frustrated at once.

I gulped.

"Far out! We might as well bloody find her ourselves!" Mars growled towards the man. "She HAS to pay for what she did to Cyrus!"

"What _I _did to Cyrus?" I thought to myself. It wasn't me who had killed Cyrus back in the Distortion World.

"However, I do have good news for you both" he choked out nervously. Jupiter and Mars stopped and eyed him with curiousity.

"What is it?"

"Well that legendary Pokemon Giratina who always tried to wreck with our plans is now dead!"

"Good work." They both replied happily.

"WHAT?!" I suddenly felt tears rapidly flow down my cheeks as I screamed. No it couldn't be...It couldn't be true...Max couldn't be dead...

As the three Galactic members turned and swiftly faced me, Jupiter nudged the man. "Get her!"

"RUN CASSIE!" I heard Lea choke out as she ran back to Twinleaf Town.

Intense fear bubbled in my throat as the absurd man ran towards me. I had almost caught up to Lea until I tripped over a heavy vine and fell flat on my face unconcious.

As my sight started to become cloudy, I noticed Jupiter and Mars looming over me. In the distance, Lea had disappeared.

"What about the auburn haired brat?" The Galactic man quickly asked Jupiter.

A proud smirk directly shot across Jupiter's face. "Don't worry about her...I've got who I want."


End file.
